Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm
| code = 1AFF15 | author = Robert Cochran & Howard Gordon | director = Stephen Hopkins | rating = 6.8/10}} Keith Palmer takes matters into his own hands and arranges a meeting with Carl Webb. The safehouse where Teri and Kim Bauer are staying is attacked. Jack Bauer and George Mason try and convince Elizabeth Nash to help in their plans. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. * asks Nina why they are being taken to a safe house. Nina tells them it is the best environment for them as they make themselves at home. Kim finds out that Teri is pregnant. Teri then works out that when she was separated from Jack, Nina was seeing him. * is talking to his brother, who tells him Jovan and Mishko have their targets in sight. He says that Palmer won't be leaving LA, and gives his word that he will be dead by midnight. * is talking to Jack about Operation Nightfall, about how he authorized the mission to take out Victor Drazen. Jack says that this day is payback for what happened. * Palmer then approaches Chappelle and tells him to reinstate to his previous position. Jack says that anyone who can connect Palmer and himself must also be able to find Robert Ellis. Ellis asks what they are doing together, and Palmer tells him the three of them are on someone's list. As Jack is talking to Ellis, he is strangled by an unseen assailant. An assassin lowers Robert Ellis's body to the floor as Jack Bauer calls for him on the other end of the line. The assassin takes all forms of identification from Ellis. The assassin turns off the phone as he is leaving the bathroom. Bauer calls the number back, and it goes straight to Ellis' voicemail. Bauer believes that the Drazens have killed Ellis. Bauer talks himself out of panicking, and calls CTU New Orleans and asks for Agent Watson. Bauer tells Watson that there is a floating NSA operative in the area who has just had something terrible happen to him. He gives Watson an address and send agents to check it out immediately. Milo Pressman walks into the room and interrupts Jack. He tells Jack that he has archived surveillance images on the three backup assassins, obtained by cross-referencing the files that Milo sent with records from Interpol. Milo tells him that he has sent the photos to Secret Service. Jack tells him to make sure they brief Palmer's staff as well so that they can also keep their eyes open. Milo points out that one of the men, the hitherto unidentified third assassin, is Alexis Drazen, Victor Drazen's son. He was trained in Special Forces in Belgrade. Meanwhile, Alexis gets a phone call from Elizabeth Nash, who tells him that Senator David Palmer has decided not to leave town. Drazen says they can meet up again at the hotel room at 4:30. At the safe house, CTU agents are standing guard, disguised as telephone line workers and as an owner of the house mowing the lawn. Ted Paulson and Agent Jeff Breeher check and find the premises all clear at the moment. The phone rings. Agent Paulson answers the phone as Teri Bauer tries to sleep but can't due to the noise of the lawnmower outside. Jack's on the phone and wants to talk to Teri. Jack says he felt in their last conversation that there was something she needed to tell him. Teri says no, but then tells him that a lot has happened and she needs to talk to him, but now is not the time. Jack says he's at CTU if she needs him, and they say goodbye. David Palmer enters his suite where Aaron Pierce is conducting a briefing for Palmer's entire campaign staff. Sherry Palmer says that he's just in time—Jack just sent over photos of the suspected assasins. Aaron puts up the photos of the three shooters, the last being Alexis. Nash sees this and is stunned. She stumbles out of the room, disorientated. Palmer, concerned, follows her and asks her what's wrong. Kim Bauer is still being questioned. Nina Myers is asking about Rick Allen, and Kim is defending him. Nina says that, regardless of what aid he gave the Bauers, he's still a fugitive, and tells Kim that hiding him would constitute in itself a very serious crime. Kim claims she doesn't know where he is, but does know that he helped them escape. Nina starts to explain the dynamics of Stockholm Syndrome to Kim, but Kim insists that Rick isn't a kidnapper to begin with. Teri walks in at that moment and apologizes for interrupting. She says she's ready to finish whenever Nina's done. Nina tells Kim to take a break. Teri sits down and tells Nina that she doesn't want her to have to tiptoe around her. She won't hold the fact that Nina slept with Jack when Jack and Teri were separated against her. Nina takes this in and then resumes the debriefing. She tries to get Teri to tell her what Kim is withholding, but Teri insists that, while there may have been an initial attraction, Kim would tell Nina anything if she knew. Nina asks if she's sure about that, and Teri responds, "She's my daughter, I think I know her better than you." The comment hangs between them. At CTU, Bauer's phone rings. David Palmer is calling to say that Nash recognized Alexis. Bauer wants to know if she is in contact with Alexis still and Palmer confirms that she is. Jack asks what the nature of the contact is and Palmer responds, "Intimate". He says she's pretty shaken up, but wants to help. Jack tells Palmer he's going to send a helicopter over to pick up Nash. Palmer asks about Ellis, and Jack tells him about the abrupt end to their phone call and ventures that, for now, they have to assume Ellis is dead. Palmer looks visibly wounded by the news, and asks to be kept posted. Bauer hangs up and asks Milo to get him chopper command. Kim calls Rick at home and tells him she doesn't know how long she can keep covering for him and that he should come forward and tell the truth. Rick answers that he appreciates her efforts, but she probably shouldn't call him at home for a while. His girlfriend Melanie interrupts the call, and Rick hangs up before Kim can hear her. He tells Melanie it was a wrong number. Nina is still debriefing Teri. Despite her efforts to get past Nina and Jack's affair earlier, Teri snaps at Nina, and Nina decides that Paulson should finish the interview. In Jack's office, George Mason announces that he's the "new quarterback" and Alberta Green has been sent back to District. Jack laughs, saying that Chappelle must think Mason will do a better job keeping an eye on him than Green would. Jack brings Mason up to speed, explaining Palmer's connection to the Drazens and informing Mason of what he believes has happened to Ellis. Jack suggests using Elizabeth Nash for a sting on Alexis Drazen. Mason, unsure, says they will talk to Nash when she arrives and make up their minds at that point. David Palmer has a heart-to-heart with Keith, promising to be more available to him from now on. A reconciliation seems to occur but falls apart as David explains he has been unable to look into Ferragamo's death more closely because of a breach in security. When Keith asks what's going on, David can't say and tells Keith that he needs to be able to make decisions without Keith challenging him. Keith tells him that right now is the time he needs his father. David says he will get to the bottom of the whole truth about Keith and Dr. Ferragamo, but when the time is right. Keith leaves, frustrated again. Jovan Myovic contacts Andre, telling him he has found Kim and Teri. The CTU agents who were disguised as phone line repairmen are dead. Inside the safehouse, Kim and Teri rest, unaware of the danger. At CTU, Jack is frustrated that he cannot access his files. Milo tells him that his privileges have been downgraded to 3-W, the same as everyone else on the floor. He sets Jack up with a workaround. Jack asks Milo if he has observed if anyone has been accessing anything unusual on the servers, especially anything received or relating to sensitive intelligence. Milo tells him no, but that he also hasn't been looking for it. Jack tells him to start looking. Keith is arguing on the phone with Carl Webb. Keith agrees to meet Carl to talk at the Griffith Park Observatory in fifteen minutes. As he finishes up the conversation, Nicole enters. Nicole asks him where he's going and Keith explains he's trying to protect her and that he needs to trust her. When she tells him that trust goes both ways, he tells her he had been talking to Carl. He explains that he can't let the matter with Ferragamo go. He asks his sister to help him distract the Secret Service Agent protecting them, so he can sneak out to meet Carl unimpeded. She silently agrees to help. Nicole exits the room and approaches the Secret Service guard, telling him she was on the phone when she heard a clicking sound and she wonders if it's bugged. The agent checks it out with her and Keith is able to move out of his sights. He enters David's quiet room and takes the remote and turns on the television, closing the door, making it seem like he's inside watching TV. He then leaves out the back way Palmer took when he first went to meet Webb the previous night. Back at CTU, Elizabeth Nash arrives and promises to cooperate any way she can. She tells Jack and Mason that she met Alexis Drazen about a month ago, in a bar in Washington, D.C., and he told her he was an importer out of Berlin. Jack asks her if she would be willing to spy on Alexis. She is hesitant, but, after thinking about it, firmly agrees to do it if it will help protect Senator Palmer. Agent Paulson shows Kim and Teri mug shots. The first one he shows is a mug shot of Ray Mercer, whom they recognize as "Jenson". The next mug shot is Ralph Rosen. Neither Teri or Kim recognize him. Ted moves to the next picture. It's Eli Stram. Kim says that he was a guard, but Teri can only stare at the photo, unable to bring up that he raped her, or that she was forced to kill him. Meanwhile, Agent Breeher stares out the window. He can't see the CTU agents in the telephone line repair truck outside. He turns on his radio and tries to talk to Daniels. There is no response. As he adjusts his radio, Jovan Myovic slips into the room and kills Breeher with a razor-edged dart gun. Agent Paulson is still debriefing Kim and Teri. Teri is in a dissociated state in the wake of viewing the photo of Stram. Seeing that her mother isn't well, Kim asks for a break. Paulson heads to the kitchen for some coffee, where he notices that the undercover lawnmower agent is not where he belongs. He calls for Ron but gets no response. Looking out the front window, he sees the line repair agents are also missing. He hustles Kim and Teri into a bedroom and flushes Jovan Myovic out, but Mishko Suba sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the back. Kim and Teri, meanwhile, have not remained in the bedroom but exited the house and made for the garage. They barely escape in a car, as Myovic hears the sound of the garage door opening and comes rushing in, shooting at them. Suba rushes out the front door of the house but a wounded Paulson appears and manages to gun him down., Myovic shoots Paulson, runs to his car, and continues pursuing Kim and Teri. Jack is on the way out of CTU with Elizabeth Nash. Milo catches him to tells him that Robert Ellis' body has been found. At that moment, Nina walks back in to the CTU offices. Jack asks what she's doing back and emphasizes that he wanted Nina with Kim and Teri so as to make them feel safe. Nina tells Jack that Kim and Teri are safe and that there was nothing for her to do there. Meanwhile, after a hair-raising chase, Teri manages to lose Myovic by turning onto a dirt side road while out of his view on the twisting hillside roads. She stops her car and gets out to check the main road by foot to be sure he's gone, telling Kim to remain in the car. However, she has parked the car at an angle far too close to the edge of the hillside. The edge of the hill gives way beneath it, the car rolls off the hillside and, dipping nosefirst down into the valley, it plows into trees at the base of the hill and explodes. Horrified, Teri faints. Keith Palmer meets with Carl Webb and accuses him of having something to do with Dr. Ferragamo's death. As the argument between escalates, Carl tells him he is in over his head, and that if he tries to pin anything on Carl, the fire marshals will get a tip leading them to a piece of physical evidence in Dr. Ferragamo's office that was subtle enough for them to miss the first time but that, if drawn to their attention, will point them directly to Keith; Carl then leaves. Keith, however, has created his own evidence—a tape recording of their conversation. Teri wakes up on the side of the road. Dazed and uncomprehending, she stumbles back up to the main road. Teri wanders along the road, still in a state of confusion. Myokic, meanwhile, realizing the Bauers must have turned off at some point, reverses his car and starts to double back. A friendly motorist, Tanya, stops and offers her a ride. Teri cannot remember her own name. Split screen: Teri walks over to Tanya's car and gets in. Myovic drives back towards the crash site. Jack and Nina get in the helicopter. Kim, who was thrown from the car a good distance from the wreck, regains consciousness and calls out to her mother. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Kevin Ramsey as Ted Paulson * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Pauley Perrette as Tanya * Navi Rawat as Melanie Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Co-starring * Sam Ayres as Jeff Breeher Uncredited * Jeff Cadiente as Daniels * Eddy Donno as Clancy Moore (photo only) * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Dick Kyker as mugshot suspect (photo only) * Rick Kyker as Ray Mercer (photo only) * Rob Kyker as Ralph Rosen (photo only) * Al Leong as Neil Nagi (photo only) * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram (photo only) * Laurence Todd Rosenthal as Mishko Suba * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin * Wade Andrew Williams as Robert Ellis Deleted appearances * Nina Landey as Amanda Production staff Background information and notes * Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological syndrome in which kidnap victims sympathize with and, often, cooperate freely with their captors. Victims may defend the perpetrators long after they have been freed. * The opening narration changes for the final time. * Robert Ellis' line "What are you doing in the same room with Jack Bauer?" is heard in the [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] segment, but in the previous episode he did not use Jack's first name. * This is the only episode of the first 3 seasons that Tony Almeida did not appear in. * This is one of the three episodes of the show to feature Elisha Cuthbert without Carlos Bernard; the others being Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm and Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm. * Milo Pressman appears for the last time in Season 1. He later returned as a series regular in "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" after a record absence of 104 episodes. * This marks the last time Kim Bauer sees her mother, Teri Bauer, in person. She would later be able to talk her, but only through a phone conversation. Props and minutiae * The British politician Jacob Rees-Mogg appears (and is identified by name) on a news report seen in the background when Aaron Pierce is briefing the staff about the assassins. * The photographs of the three Drazen shooters are attached to printouts of actual documents: ** Myovic's photo partially covers a publicly circulated email listing numerous active terrorist groups in 2001. Visible groups include the DHKP/C, EGTK, Ellalan Force, ELN, Fatah Revolutionary Council, Federation of Associations of Canadian Tamils, 15 May Organization, Force 17, GIA, Hamas, Harakat ul-Ansar, Hezbollah, the Islamic Group, Islamic Jihad, Jamaat ul-Fuqra, Japanese Red Army, and the Jihad Group. **Drazen's printout consists of two articles, one an excerpt from L.R. Reddy's The Worst of Global Terrorism about attempted LAX bombers Ahmed Ressam and Abdelmajid Dahoumane, the second a USA Today article about the Manhattan trial, under Judge Leonard Sand, of terrorists who bombed U.S. embassies in Nairobi and Dar es Salaam. Mention is also made of the 1993 World Trade Center attack. * On Jack's computer, he has tabs to access databases from the CIA, FBI and "TLA". "TLA" stands for "Three Letter Agency", a colloquialism used to describe agencies such as the CIA, FBI, NSA, etc. Appearances *Individuals **Rick Allen **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Jeff Breeher **Ryan Chappelle (mentioned only) **Costa (mentioned only) **Dahoumane (mentioned only) **Daniels (first appearance) **Alexis Drazen **Andre Drazen **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Eileen **Robert Ellis (corpse only) **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines (mentioned only) **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Alberta Green (mentioned only) **Wadih el-Hage (mentioned only) **Bill Jones (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly **Maureen Kingsley (mentioned only) **George Mason **Melanie (first appearance) **Roy Mercer (photo only) **Ali Mohammed (mentioned only) **Clancy Moore (photo only) **Nina Myers **Jovan Myovic **Neil Nagi (photo only) **Elizabeth Nash **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer **Sherry Palmer **Ted Paulson **Aaron Pierce **Milo Pressman **Michael Redman (mentioned only) **Jacob Rees-Mogg (first appearance, live video only) **Ressam (mentioned only) **Robert (photo only) **Ron (first appearance) **Ralph Rosen (photo only) **Leonard B. Sand (mentioned only) **Clark Staten (mentioned only) **Eli Stram (photo only) **Mishko Suba (first appearance) **Tanya (first appearance) **Watson (first appearance, voice only) **Carl Webb **Yancy (photo only) *Locations **1804 Glade **23033 Pine Canyon **Africa (mentioned only) **Bar **Bar La Chat (mentioned only) **Belgrade (mentioned only) **Berlin (mentioned only) **Burbank (mentioned only) **California **Compton (mentioned only) **Conference room **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Dar es Salaam (mentioned only) **Director's office **Echo Park **French Quarter **Griffith Park (first appearance) **Griffith Park Observatory (first appearance) **Kenya (mentioned only) **Kragujevac (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport (mentioned only) **Louisiana **Manhattan (mentioned only) **Nairobi (mentioned only) **New Orleans **New York City (mentioned only) **North America **Oregon (mentioned only) **Palmer campaign hotel **Phoenix (mentioned only) **Pine Canyon **Pomona (mentioned only) **Restaurant **Riverside (mentioned only) **Safe house **Santa Monica Mountains (first appearance) **Seattle (mentioned only) **Serbia (mentioned only) **Smederevo (mentioned only) **Sombor (mentioned only) **Space Needle (mentioned only) **Tanzania (mentioned only) **United States of America **Urals M. Kirov Polytechnic Institute (mentioned only) **Verde (mentioned only) **Vojvodina (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **World Trade Center (mentioned only) **Zagreb (mentioned only) **Zagreb University (mentioned only) *Organizations **15 May Organization (mentioned only) **Burbank Police Department (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Chopper Command (mentioned only) **CNN International (mentioned only) **Compton Police Department (mentioned only) **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **CTU New Orleans **Democratic Party **DHKP/C (mentioned only) **District **Drazen syndicate **EGTK (mentioned only) **ELN (mentioned only) **ERRI (mentioned only) **Ellalan Force (mentioned only) **Fatah Revolutionary Council (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation (mentioned only) **Federation of Associations of Canadian Tamils (mentioned only) **Force 17 (mentioned only) **al-Gama'a al-Islamiyya (mentioned only) **GIA (mentioned only) **Hamas (mentioned only) **Harakat ul-Ansar (mentioned only) **Hezbollah (mentioned only) **Interpol (mentioned only) **Islam (mentioned only) **Islamic Jihad (mentioned only) **Jamaat ul-Fuqra (mentioned only) **Japanese Red Army (mentioned only) **Jihad Group (mentioned only) **Latham Group (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Fire Department (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned only) **National Security Agency **Phoenix Police Department (mentioned only) **Pomona Police Department (mentioned only) **Riverside Police Department (mentioned only) **Serb Democracy Party (mentioned only) **Serbian Army (mentioned only) **Serbian Democratic Union (mentioned only) **Serbian Orthodox (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate **Verde Police Department (mentioned only) *Titles **Agent **CTU Director **CTU Chief of Staff **Doctor (mentioned only) **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Senator *Objects **3W (first appearance) **Audio recording **Camera **Car **Computer **Coffee **DigitalView **FIJI Water **Ford **Glock 17 **Gun **Harpoon gun (first appearance) **Helicopter **Jihad (mentioned only) **Recorder **Senate Bill 1999 (mentioned only) **Sony **Sport utility vehicle **Taxi **Telephone **Television **Terminal 359 (first appearance) **Tracking device (mentioned only) **Two-way radio **Water *Events **Dissociative amnesia (first appearance) **Keith Palmer scandal **Operation Nightfall (mentioned only) **Presidential primary **World Trade Center attack (mentioned only) See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 116 116